


Another Way

by Natulcien



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natulcien/pseuds/Natulcien
Summary: ... to make her hungry.





	

"Canavar... Uzak dur benden!"

Daracık parmaklıklar arasından sızan cılız ay ışığı, karanlığın içine sıkışmış, hıçkırıklarla ağlayan bir kızın kıpkızıl saçları arasında oynaşıyordu. Beline kadar uzanan kızıl saç tellerini yararak geçen siyah tırnaklı beyaz el, yavaşça aşağı inerek hafifçe kızın pürüzsün tenine, boynuna dokundu. Kızın boynunun yarısına kadar yükselen kıyafetinin ilk düğmesini bulan el, kibarca düğmeyi açtı. Ardından diğer ve bir diğeri… El, beşinci düğmeyi de açtıktan sonra durdu. Kızın kıyafetlerini köprücük kemiklerine kadar olan kısmı görülecek şekilde araladı.

Ulquiorra, sol tarafında duran yemek masasına uzandı. Temiz çatalı diğer eline alarak, düzgün bir şekilde çelik bir tepsiye sıralanmış kızarmış etlerden birine batırdı. Halen elbisenin yakasında olan sağ elini yukarı kaldırarak başparmağını yavaşça kızın dolgun dudaklarının üzerinde gezdirdi. Dokunuşu, bir anda sertleşti ve dudakları aralama çabasına dönüştü. Ancak çabası sonuç vermedi. Kızın yemyeşil gözlerinden akan yaşlar yüzünden parmağı kayıyordu. Hıçkırıklarla boğulsa bile, dudaklarını aralamaya niyeti yoktu.

Başka bir stratejiyi takip etmeye karar veren Ulquiorra, kızla aralarındaki o ufak boşluğu da kapatacak adımı attı. Artık o kadar yakınlardı ki birbirlerine, kızın heyecanla karışık bir korkuyla çektiği nefesini, titreyen dizlerini, aralarından kurtulmak isteyen kumaşın her sürtünüşüyle gerilen vücudunu hissedebiliyordu. Ulquiorra, ince bir çizgi halini almış olan siyah dudaklarını yavaşça kızın vücuduna, kendi boşluğunun olduğu yere yaklaştırdı. Kara damlalar akan zümrüt yeşili gözlerini kapamış olsa bile, kızın yutkunduğunu anladı. Dudaklardan vazgeçmiş, bir süredir ateş kızılı saçların uçlarıyla oynayan sağ elini, kızı kendi koluyla vücudunun arasına sıkıştıracak şekilde saçlarının arasına daldırdı. Parmaklarını kenetledi. Dudakları, kızın çıplak tenine değdiği an, Orihime’nin ağzı sessiz bir çığlıkla açıldı.


End file.
